


点梗相关

by Takekeke



Category: Kamen Rider - All Media Types
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-11-25 22:49:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20919902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takekeke/pseuds/Takekeke
Summary: 兔龙深夜实验室.avi校园paro师生，年下，年龄差有战兔已成年





	1. 我是摄像头，他俩居然在我眼皮底下做这种事！

**Author's Note:**

> 兔龙深夜实验室.avi
> 
> 校园paro  
师生，年下，年龄差有  
战兔已成年

年龄差有，年下，师生

都没见过他运动过，但是动作倒是挺迅速的，三两下就把龙我推倒在桌台上，下面垫着被战兔脱下来的运动外套。  
“台上还有些实验数据，”战兔笑了笑，顶着稚气未脱的可爱脸孔双手却是褪除龙我的衣裤。“动作可不要太大。”  
“那就不要在这里做啊”意图作阻挡的双手被分别抓住举过头顶，力度不算大，但是战兔有他不会挣脱的自信。  
“嗯…为了让你除了蛋白质就是泡面的大脑好好吸收一下知识啊”径直吻上这幅精瘦的肉体，“所以你还得好好感谢我啊，万丈老师。”  
连同内裤被扒到膝盖处，试探性深入穴内，轻易就进入柔软内里让战兔惊讶了下“而且你不也是挺期待的吗，都做好准备了。”  
“你话这么多干嘛，早点结束早点回家…”万丈别开眼，抽回一只手解开了战兔的皮带。

背后垫的衣物被汗液沾湿变的有些黏黏的，双腿把腰夹得更实，制服外套早就被丢在一旁，所以龙我也只能撕扯他的白色衬衫。  
“你干嘛…不脱完”顺势接下一个吻，呻吟全堵在嘴里，四周都是纸张，龙我只能挂在战兔的身上，还怕这小孩累着，另一只手则撑在衣服上，双方呼出的热气让两人更加燥热“看着就热”  
陷入情欲的龙我放开了一切，迎合在体内挺动的节奏自己摆动腰肢，在战兔抚慰他的性器时发出舒适的喘息。  
“反正回家都是要洗的，也无所谓这一会。”  
感觉手里的性器鼓胀，一点点的吐露黏腻液体时，战兔加快了手里的动作，包裹住性器的肠壁也紧缩着。失控在龙我肩头咬了一口，于是泄了一手，拔出时未流净的汁液扯出浅色丝线。肩头上的一圈牙印泛着比情欲更深的红。  
手上的液体随手抹在龙我的小腹上，刚刚结束一场性事的两人还不想分开，相拥在一起。  
“很晚了，今晚去老师家留宿可以吗？”  
在耳边，战兔提出了这样的请求，他有龙我会答应的自信。  
——end——  
我是摄像头，后来我被这个小孩威胁了。


	2. 【士海】你以为会发生什么？

冲洗好了才发现篮筐里没有干毛巾，索性天气也不寒冷，直接开门湿哒哒地走了出去，留下一排湿哒哒的脚印。  
海东思考了会，士好像就是出去把这些毛巾啊啥的拿出去洗了，啧了一声嫌弃阿士不会挑时间。瞥到扔在沙发上的西装，便径直拿来擦身子擦头发了。  
还要嫌弃  
“这西装真不吸水。”  
一点一点擦拭着头发，头也跟着一点一点。

于是门矢士到家就发现海东全身只披了身自己的西装窝在床上睡着了的场景，  
此情此景士只想  
“你是不是傻。”  
找出了吹风机帮海东一点一点的吹干头发。

“你什么时候变得这么懒了”  
帮着人吹头发的士这么说道  
“你什么时候发现我醒了”  
既然被拆穿也没有再伪装的必要了，坐起身继续接受士的服务，身上替换的被毯完全滑落，又成了全裸状态。  
“进门就不觉得你在睡着”  
开到最大档直接对着人脸就是一顿吹。


End file.
